The present invention generally relates to a scalable continuous integration and delivery system.
Continuous Integration (CI) systems, such as JENKINS, BAMBOO, and other open source or off-the-shelf CI systems are provided to manage the process of making changes to software code bases. Typically, CI systems apply a single release pipeline that builds, deploys, tests, and releases software products. However, for ultra-large code bases (with millions/billions of lines of code), this single pipeline model may break down due to factors such as a large volume of code changes introduced, a long latency in the pipeline, or a high rate of defects in the code changes. Thus, there is a need for a system and/or a method for efficiently managing code changes in large code bases.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.